The Divine Hero (chapter)
“The Divine Hero, a legendary hero from a distant land. Sokara and his allies arrive at an isolated island, in search of this hero, and find more than they had sought...” —Opening Narration The Divine Hero (Hero of the Blue Flames in the Japanese version) is Paralogue 23 of KvD: Legends Awakening. This Paralogue is only available via SpotPass. Paralogue Information This map has a total of 50 enemies comprised of 49 other units and Reima. There are 9 Swordmaster units, 9 General units, 7 Sniper units, 9 Beserker units, 9 Sage units, and 6 Hero units, not counting Reima, who is also a Hero. All melee units are equipped with Sea Glass weapons suited for their class. However, some units may have Spears, Tomahawks and anti-weaponry. The Sages are all equipped with B-rank tomes (Dragon Nova, Tempest, and Eruption Rune). Reima comes equipped with Stormbringer (A-rank Sword, grants Def+5), and wears a Hero's Band and carries a Divine Icon, both of which drop on his defeat. He does not drop his sword, but will come equipped with it upon his recruitment, along with a Tomahawk axe. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy As the final SpotPass map, this will be a long-fought battle. You are allowed to bring a massive 30 units onto the map. For optimal results, bring all of your best units who have been capped. If playing on higher difficulties, it is best to wait to do this chapter once you have exactly 30 capped units. Although you will not necessarily need 30 units, it will make things faster. It is also recommended to have units Pair Up that have an A or S Support Rank to kill the enemies faster. On Normal, every enemy has at least one ability. One of the Generals and Sages have Rally Defense and Rally Magic, respectively. The only threat if your units are strong enough would be Reima and the Blademasters on the field. Reima begins moving at the beginning of his turns, and is packed with three of the weaponbreaker skills: Swordbreaker, Axebreaker, and Lancebreaker, along with Sol and Luna. This makes it dangerous to fight him with these weapons (unless a Superior Edge, Lance or Axe is used against him, as it their effect would cancel out Reima's weaponbreaker skills), and Stormbringer can be attacked with at a distance, similar to Arendsii. The only way to attack him safely is with a White Diamond Bow, which would not be recommended because of his high Defense, or with an Extinguish tome. As the difficulty rises, Reima becomes even stronger (he still has the same abilities), and the enemy gains more skills. On Hard mode, there are often three Warriors that will have Counter on them, and they will try to suicide-rush your units to allow their comrades to finish them off. Most of the units capable of Rally skills will now have them, meaning more units will be affected by Rally Strength, Defense and Magic, although the majority of the enemy use strength-based weapons. Kill the Berserkers with Counter, and if the units have Galeforce, move them onto the sea or away from the enemy. If they don't have it, have a unit with high Magic use a Rescue staff instead to get them out of danger. Alternatively, a player can bring a unit carrying Restoresio or Nightmare with Sol to paired up with someone who gives good support bonuses to them. Carrying both the weapon and skill will result in the user healing 100% of the damage they inflict on their target when Sol activates, making them very hard to kill. Of course, any Berserkers with Counter should be killed first if you see them, otherwise their Counter will weaken your units enough to allow their allies to kill them. It is best to bring the best weapons you've collected from DLCs, chapters and from Siren skirmishes if playing on higher difficulties. Bringing weapons that are B-rank+, anti-weaponry or Killer weapons may help in faster kills. Suggested abilities would be any weaponfaire/breaker skill, a defensive skill, and Galeforce. Those and other offensive skills should help to complete this map faster. Category:Chapters